


Amor

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定：重生，不走剧情走肾的ABO其他：私设如山





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定：重生，不走剧情走肾的ABO  
> 其他：私设如山

00.  
罗恩想象过无数次与马尔福重逢的场景，就像绷紧发条的怀表，暗中耐心地数着一分一秒，那滴答不停的几百万秒当中，或许只能得到一次匆匆一瞥的时间。  
今天是霍格沃茨新生入学日，小哈利——另一个拥有绿眼珠的波特，也到了入学的年纪。随着火车站人潮前行着，短暂的视线中，罗恩心跳开始沉默。  
马尔福一身精致的双排四粒扣西服，依旧把头发打理得一丝不苟，正微笑摸着金发小马尔福的背，让他给旁边站着的妻子一个拥抱以示告别。这可和老马尔福积威凶恶的做派大相径庭，显然马尔福是个开明的父亲。  
马尔福一家在决战时并没有真心实意地协助黑魔王，反倒是暗地里给了邓布利多军不少消息。然而曾经的倾向也足以让他们在魔法部吃够苦头，老马尔福一蹶不振，家族名誉一落千丈，大战结束不到三个月预言家日报就登出了马尔福家年轻的家主与格林格拉斯家小女儿联姻的消息。  
以后他的拥抱以及亲吻将会给另一个生命里重要的Omega，他会触碰她然后耳鬓厮磨以致于两人的气息交杂而缠绵——就像他们曾经做过的那样。不，或许不一样，因为他们从未属于过彼此，仅有的几次破格的试探，也在青涩的冲动后化为默契的隐藏。  
除了罗恩后颈那道成痂的伤疤，那段感情几乎没有存在过的痕迹——亲手将腺体挖出的伤痛甚至比不上胸口叫嚣的悲痛更刻骨铭心。但这并非恨，仅是遗憾。  
这也是为什么战争结束仅三年，罗恩·韦斯莱能够被魔法部认同进修并成为一名优秀的傲罗的原因，要知道这可是鲜有Omega的高危职业。说到底那场大战还是改变了他许多。  
马尔福似乎是注意到了他，扯起嘴角露出了一个从未见过的、不掺任何恶意的微笑。没有过多的留恋，或许有，只一瞬便低下头避开了对视，如同晚灯的一闪一灭，快到罗恩也不敢确定那礼貌的笑容是否属于自己。后颈处时隔多年又火辣辣地疼起来，仿佛有团炙火灼烧着，粗糙的火舌侵噬他的皮肤，直至皮开肉绽，鲜血淋漓。  
第二次的重逢却是出乎意料之外的。绝对算不上美好，相握的手心里全是黏糊糊的血液，呼吸的空气带着铁锈味——至少罗恩还是有些高兴的。他尽力睁开被血黏住的眼皮，扯到了周围撕裂的皮肤也毫无知觉，只是固执地看向他的金发斯莱特林——他只能这么称呼他。那双灰眸终于盛满了他所熟悉的情绪——一点偷跑出来的爱意以及无法掩饰的悲恸。  
这次狩猎食死徒行动的惨烈超乎预想，不过每个傲罗都是把墓碑拴在脖子上的人。罗恩也不例外，所幸的是梅林还给他留了些运气，在被抬回圣芒戈的时候他见到了无论如何想要再见一面的人。  
是有听说马尔福不顾反对选择了在圣芒戈医院工作，这也算是他唯一一次成功的反抗。但没想到仅在那个人视线里出现了几秒，他就能够将所有行为都锁定他，仿佛演习了无数次。  
马尔福已经无心忌讳其他人的眼光，一味搂着罗恩，在他脏兮兮的额头摩挲亲吻着，颤抖的嘴唇重复着没事的、韦斯莱之类的无意义的呢喃，更像是在安慰自己。  
这么多年来他最害怕的事情还是发生了。分别后的日日夜夜，停滞的过往就像是猩红的血液滔天的大浪，淹没他的思想，只要想起，里面的后悔和惭愧、不安和恐惧等种种黑色的情绪就会像海啸一样席卷过来，成为夜半噩梦里无尽的痛苦折磨与煎熬。  
罗恩感到胸口沉甸甸下坠，眼底泛着一阵阵白光，眼角不受控制滑落下两滴眼泪，这让他害怕地扯了扯马尔福的衣袖。马尔福不再盯着罗恩已经涣散的瞳孔，低头去听他的话。  
“我，闻不到你的味道了——但我知道你在这里——”  
马尔福紧蹙的眉头再也锁不住溃堤的情绪，他吻上罗恩干裂的唇瓣，伸出舌头探进他的口腔，濡湿了里面凝固的血块。  
黑暗和安心的气息一并吞噬了罗恩意识。

01.  
白光晃得烦人，罗恩不耐地用手挡在眼睛上方睁开了眼。  
他的两位好友——哈利和赫敏正站在边上望着他。见他清醒了哈利担忧地询问:“罗恩，你感觉怎么样？”然后赫敏的声音插了进来:“真不敢相信，斯莱特林那个击球手分明就是针对你……”  
罗恩瞪着眼睛看着明显缩小一号的两人，表情定格，像被施了夺魂咒一样。  
“嘿，罗恩，为什么这样看着我们？”哈利望向赫敏，赫敏皱着眉不确定地开口:“嗯……罗恩，虽然你的脑子被鬼飞球砸了一下，还从扫帚上摔了下来，但是庞弗雷夫人说没有什么大问题……”  
罗恩才惊觉后脑的疼痛感是真实的，亏他还相信是错觉。尽管事情有些超出认知，罗恩极力稳住心绪:“我很好——呃，我是指如果能再让我睡一会就更好了。”  
等到病房只剩下他一个人后，罗恩重新侧卧下来，后脑传来无法忽略的钝痛。见鬼，无法想象他的好友之前怎么会让他仰躺着。阵痛让他感觉到如果这不是梦境，那可能真实的，他重活了一次。  
魁地奇比赛磕磕碰碰难免，但是像砸到脑袋昏迷过去这种蠢事，只有五年级那次与斯莱特林的比赛。而且，不出意外的话，他很快就能见到——瞧，说来就来了。  
那人从走廊进来，脚跟处的长袍翻卷出墨绿色的内里。“鼬鼠，没想到你真能蠢到把自己弄得这么狼狈。”  
“嘿，德...马尔福，你就不能安静点让我好好躺会。”说实话罗恩现在心情很好，并不想费心思计较这幼稚的挑衅。  
“韦斯莱，你别用这种语气跟我说话。”马尔福皱了皱眉似乎很不满。  
“行了，你到底坐不坐过来。”罗恩难得放软的态度让马尔福靠近了几步侧坐在病床上。罗恩伸出手拽了拽他的袖子。马尔福便从被褥里捞起罗恩让他靠在自己身上，另一只手在后脑肿块周围梳理着红发丝。罗恩将脑袋更加靠近马尔福的颈窝，鼻子蹭着那处温热的皮肤，深深吸了一口气。  
梅林！他的气味实在太好了。  
马尔福侧脸亲吻他的脸颊和嘴角，但也仅止于此。半晌罗恩闷闷出声：“今晚我不回去，你可以留点味道没关系。”马尔福挑起一边眉毛：“鼬鼠，看来被砸这一下，你倒是热辣许多。”他俯身压向罗恩半边身子，湿热的唇舌噬咬着锁骨，渐渐向下滑过衣领里露出的肩膀。罗恩搂住他的背，手指插进金色的发丝中，轻轻拉扯，边低低呻吟边呼吸着渐浓的薄荷木香，这味道属于他的Alpha——现在他敢这么称呼了。

02.  
果然那人的性格还是一如既往地令人厌恶，每次开口都忍不住想狠狠一拳揍在那张骄傲的脸上。  
不过罗恩没有过多的精力拿来争吵，实际上这周大多时间他都在邓布利多的办公室与斯内普的蛇窖里度过。罗恩向邓布利多说明了一切，接下来几晚——利用级长夜巡的正当理由以防耳目，都得去找可怕的斯内普教授，由他施摄神取念咒——既然他保留着这些记忆，那么或许也可以被读取，事实证明这可行。当然每进行一次摄神取念的工作，不仅要面对令人畏惧的斯内普的脸，还要忍受进入时脑神经的剧痛，相当心力交瘁。  
然而事情不总是一帆风顺，有些记忆终究不愿被人窥探，强烈的大脑封闭导致今晚的折磨到深夜才结束。出乎意料的是，当罗恩从内室走出来，竟然遇上了同为级长夜巡中的马尔福。  
那人似乎在这等了很久，面上的不耐显而易见。  
“鼬鼠你......”接下来的话在看见罗恩身后走出的魔药学教授后硬是咽了下去。  
“马尔福，现在你可以带着韦斯莱先生去休息了。”语气正常得仿佛在说“你可以带着你的Omega赶紧滚去鬼混了”一样。要知道一个斯莱特林和一个格兰芬多交往可不是一件见怪不怪的事。魔药学教授投来一个复杂的眼神，又自顾自钻回了内室。最近魔药学教授经常会用这种目光打量他。  
罗恩一脸倦容，恹恹地靠在马尔福手臂上就有些不想动。幸好他的Alpha偶尔良心发现还算体贴，被横抱的姿势让他抵着胸口迷迷糊糊陷入了瞌睡。  
马尔福把人带回了斯莱特林公共休息室，反正夜深了没人会进来。他双脚叠在矮桌上，让罗恩躺在他腿上，一只手随意搭着沙发背，另一只手揽过罗恩的胸口。  
没过多久罗恩就醒了，眼睛还未睁开，只是循着温热的气息把脸埋进金发斯莱特林的腹部，轻轻蹭了会。  
马尔福抓着他的手臂将他整个人拉起，坐在自己大腿上——面对面的姿势。罗恩搂上他的脖子便把唇送了过去，金发斯莱特林一边与他接吻一边极为挑逗按压他的喉结。这个动作既粗鲁又色气，罗恩的咽喉不住上下滑动，马尔福的指尖像抓迷藏似的打着圈追赶。罗恩咽不下的唾液尽数被马尔福卷走，两人呼吸着彼此的鼻息，愉悦的味道令人兴奋。  
缠绵间躁动的气息夹杂着情欲袭来，犹如触电一样的酥麻，压得他身子发软。当马尔福游离在腰侧的指尖有往下滑的趋势时，罗恩赶紧按住他的手。  
“嘿，德拉科，你不会想明天占卜课上被任何一个人发现我身上沾有你味道的。”  
“噢，该死的，我他妈的才不在意别人怎么看。”马尔福重重地锤了一下沙发，有些气恼，但是也停下了动作。  
“梅林，你弄出太大响声了。”罗恩倾身吻上Alpha绷紧的嘴角，舌尖滑过薄薄的唇瓣，马尔福张开嘴和他来了场节奏缓慢的纠缠——温柔的晚安吻。

03.  
通常金发斯莱特林领着克拉布和高尔进入大礼堂时，罗恩都在津津有味地嚼着食物。当然有时候也会引起他的注意，不可否认那人嚣张跋扈的姿态还是有些迷人。  
有时候金发斯莱特林远远地朝他这个方向挑挑眉，薄薄的嘴唇勾起一个讥讽的弧度，罗恩则微微皱起眉头撇嘴，回以一个无奈的表情——只要金发斯莱特林不开口他可以展示一下自己的风度。  
有时候金发斯莱特林特意会从他们的位置经过，讥笑的同时漫不经心地俯身靠近他的背，短暂地搂上他的腰侧抚弄一把，眼神却很冷——Alpha对Omega的调情实在太正常，何况对象是死对头三人组里唯一一个Omega，多数人都会把这轻佻的行为当成一种挑衅。这种情况他就不得不甩开他的禁锢回骂:“滚开吧臭雪貂，别烦我们！”金发斯莱特林不以为意地保持坏笑，无视他好友即将爆发的怒火，用拇指刮擦过罗恩和发丝一样红的耳廓，得意地走开。事后赫敏总会抱怨马尔福的味道有多令人不适——当然原话是恶心。  
走廊上碰到，金发斯莱特林会故意从他和好友中间穿过，肩头与肩头的碰撞让他因为重心不稳而踉跄一下，恶劣的马尔福自然是先告状的那一位:“怎么，穷鬼你是连双好鞋都穿不起了？路都不会走，或许你的泥巴种朋友还能抱你走一段路。”跟屁虫们因此而发出一连串刺耳的哈哈声，简直像听到世上最好笑的笑话一样夸张。罗恩习惯性掏出魔杖指着马尔福的脸，还是吞下舌尖的“火烤热辣辣”。要知道没交往前这种情况两人早扭打成一团了，当然交往后也没好多少。

04.  
有些事已经习以为常，所以即使发生一点细微的变化，罗恩也能察觉出他的不对劲，更别说他现在可是多拥有了五年经验的小马尔福翻译家。  
马尔福最近时常一个人出神，对任何事都提不起兴趣，不管是成绩最好的魔药学课还是他那群滚蛋朋友之间的聊天，或是当成乐趣一贯的嘲讽捉弄——所有什么事。  
罗恩很清楚发生了什么——大战后哈利曾送给他一个小瓶子，里面装的是六年级哈利在盥洗室与马尔福发生争执时抽出来的一丝记忆，他借邓布利多的冥想盆，才知道马尔福是如何独自承受了那段黑暗的日子。  
明明他是个时常懦弱的人，却被逼着站在黑魔王面前，用马尔福家一贯的面具维持深入骨髓里的自尊和冷血。  
无能、自私——罗恩不止一次在心里这么痛骂他。但是作为旁观者之后，看到那个总是高高在上的马尔福，竟然坐在地上抱头痛哭。消失柜寄托了他最后一丝希望，却也让他相信了挣扎的徒然。如果那个时候他能陪伴他，让他汲取一点点的温暖，即使只是给他一个吻一个拥抱或者是——仅仅站在他身旁，他们都不会是这个扼腕叹息的结局。可惜他忘了，他急切需要的东西马尔福也一样需要，而在他最绝望的时候，得到的却是自己的猜疑与责备。  
所以在承受背叛、杀戮、死亡之后，马尔福只能背负起家族的枷锁，沉默地，遗忘地，孤独地，像是失去灵魂的一具空壳。  
罗恩想过去找马尔福——他几乎就要这样做了。然而这对他们两个人来说都不应该。有些话，在那些无光的时间，终究如尘埃般，一无所有地消散了。  
懂得太迟，爱得太少。

05.  
罗恩竭尽全力避免这些事情发生，但是没有料到历史的不可抗力始终像毒蛇一样死死缠着他们。  
急红眼的罗恩仿佛与二年级怒骂自己破坏未成年巫师法则弄伤打人柳的斯内普对换了角色，完全忘却曾经知道真相后怀有的敬畏之情，表现得就像十几岁粗鲁的毛头小伙子——虽然现在的确是。怒气在胸腔里灼烧，烫得神经都刺痛起来，罗恩抓着魔药学教授的领口，语气透着一丝歇斯底里:“你们怎么能这样？！我说过了交换一些秘密的条件——保护德拉科。可是呢？！你们还是让他烙上了黑魔标记！”  
斯内普皱着眉头打掉罗恩的手，把他推搡到墙上，咬着后槽牙责骂:“很多事情没有你想象的那么简单，我们提前寻找魂器的同时，那个人的行动也在加快。动动你的脑子，韦斯莱先生。而且我和纳西莎立下了牢不可破的誓言，我自然会保护他。”  
罗恩低下视线，粗重的呼吸声一时之间充斥整个石室。不知过了多久，罗恩重新抬起头，朝斯内普摇摇头，面上露出一个笑容。  
“我保护他。他是我的。”

06.  
马尔福在午餐时间姗姗来迟，神色带着些微不易察觉的慌乱。但是哈利不是耐得住性子的人，立马起身面对面迎上去，大有当场撕破脸皮的架势。  
马尔福始终有些心虚，快步退了出去。罗恩摁住哈利的肩膀阻止他追出去:“我去吧。这些是我应该做的。”尽管有很多疑问，但是好友的语气不容置疑，哈利犹豫地点了点头。  
马尔福将一泼一泼的冷水往脸上扑，止不住大口大口地喘气，胸口因为快速的跑动而剧烈起伏——或许还因为害怕的情绪。  
罗恩赶到盥洗室时看到的就是那个人发颤的背影，就像摆在桌沿摇摇欲坠的红酒杯，哪怕一点触碰都会粉身碎骨。  
然而他还是上前抱住了他，将脸颊轻轻贴在肩胛凸起处。感知熟悉的味道以及温度，马尔福微微发抖的身子渐渐放松。  
不过几秒之后，马尔福整个人又僵硬起来，他很快转过身，从口袋掏出魔杖直指罗恩的胸口，不料罗恩的动作更快。  
“除你武器！”  
那根山楂木魔杖立刻被弹飞到几米之外。马尔福表情十分扭曲，压低声音朝他咆哮:“你是不是知道了什么！不准说出去！谁都不行——不然，我会绞碎你每根骨头让你生不如死！”那灰色、死寂的瞳孔直直盯着罗恩，目光如锋利的冰刃，一下一下划开他的皮肉，插进骨缝里。  
越是凶狠恶毒的话语就越像脆弱拙劣的谎言。罗恩将手中的魔杖送进马尔福的手心，然后握着他的手让魔杖抵住自己的喉咙。  
说起来这根魔杖还是马尔福送的，同款独角兽羽毛做的杖芯，虽然一开始用得不太顺手，但是事情不都是这样渐进规律的吗，至少它不会比马尔福更难掌握。那时这人也是一副恶狠狠的模样，借些矜骄的话语掩饰早已红透的脸颊。  
这个男孩一直都是这样，自相矛盾。  
“德拉科，你在害怕。”  
“他妈的闭上你的嘴！他在众人之中选择了我，我不会让他失望，这是我的机会……”  
“在我面前，为什么你还要掩饰恐惧呢？你知道的，我会一直在你身旁。”罗恩再次用双手握住马尔福那只拿着魔杖颤抖着的手。  
“你大可以给我一记一忘皆空，甚至索命咒。但是我更希望你给我一个拥抱，甚至一个亲吻。”

07.  
马尔福眼神闪烁了一下，隐隐的水光徘徊许久固执地停留在眼睑。他松开了魔杖，把头深深埋进罗恩的颈窝，将全身重量压在他肩膀上。  
罗恩环抱住他用相贴的热量温暖他冰冷如铁的身子，一下一下抚摸他的脊背让他不再发颤。  
马尔福的妥协，对于他们的关系，无疑是一个契机，而且是重大的转折。  
他们在不间断的拥吻中跌跌撞撞进了几乎没人去的职员休息室。踩上厚重的天鹅绒地毯，他们一起倒在还算干净的蒙着软锦缎的矮沙发上。  
罗恩扯下马尔福早已散开的领带，解开衬衫上面两颗扣子，主动亲吻他被水沾到略微潮湿的脖颈，伸出舌头打着圈舔他左侧的痣。  
纠缠的信息素肆意钻进身体里，侵入四肢百骸，在流动的血液里快速蔓延着。罗恩感觉全身的细胞都被挑撩起来，马尔福强势的信息素让他有些窒息，喘气更加急促，体内的热度蹿升，仿佛要融化一般。  
察觉到罗恩的气味渐渐浓郁，马尔福稍稍撑起身伸手摸了摸他潮红的脸蛋。“你的发情期不是还有几天？”  
一般罗恩发情期前后他们都不太会见面，怕被本能吸引搂着搂着就滚上了——最重要的是马尔福对他们关系见光有所顾虑，并不赞成。  
罗恩把头扭到一边，含糊其辞:“我不知道，你的味道太刺激了……或许你可以让家养小精灵送点抑制剂过来……”  
“去他妈的抑制剂，把那些鬼东西统统扔掉。”马尔福恶声恶气地否决了这个建议，重新埋头啃咬罗恩已经点点猩红的锁骨和肩头。  
罗恩的回应从带着一丝诧异到逐渐明朗，最后尽数化为在金色发丝里的微笑和亲吻。  
马尔福帮他脱掉了碍事的长毛衣，内里的衬衫早就已经大敞，修长的手指抚上挺立的乳尖，双指夹着拉扯，拇指摩挲顶端，不时抠挖。轻微的刺痛让罗恩不由哼哼几声，异样的快感在胸口升起，大腿不自觉夹紧了马尔福的腰，来回磨蹭。  
马尔福舔湿了那漂亮的金色睫毛，湿漉漉的睫毛配上雾蒙蒙的眸子，仿佛真的在哭泣一般。向下寻到罗恩微张的唇瓣，温热的舌头随即闯入湿润的口腔，舌尖粗鲁地骚刮着敏感的內颚，有一会儿甚至戳到了喉咙。  
罗恩不得不仰起头逃避攻势，然而这个姿势让他将更多含有信息素的唾液吞咽了下去。他摸索着扯掉那人些微凌乱的衬衫，想要把他所有伪装的体面全部卸去。然后稍稍使劲推了那人一把，让他起身靠在沙发背上，自己则伏在他两腿之间。  
马尔福任由他打开自己的皮带扣，缓缓拉下撑紧的拉链，纤细的手指抚过濡湿内裤的隆起处，勾住边缘解放了蠢蠢欲动的性器。罗恩先用手指上下套弄了会，然后啜吻凸起的青筋，舌苔缓缓扫过微烫的皮茎，沿着经络绕到通红的龟头吸吮着，再整个包裹在嘴里，温热湿滑的口腔有生命力般磨蹭着柱身。Alpha强烈的味道充斥口腔，这种刺激导致后穴突然分泌出一股汁水。  
龟头越发肿大，罗恩几乎无法完整含住，只得吐出来用舌尖舔弄顶端，顺势往下吮吸藏在淡金色耻毛里饱满的球囊。罗恩偷偷抬眼，马尔福半眯着眼，微张的唇偶尔逸出短促的呻吟，汗珠从脸侧滚落滑向锁骨，在苍白的皮肤上留下一道晶莹的水痕。梅林啊，这个人真他妈的性感。  
罗恩不由更加情动，感受到阴茎在手中微微跳动，舌尖刚抵上龟头顶端的射精口，下巴就被一只手卡住了。  
对上罗恩疑惑的眼神，马尔福用指腹摩挲他下颌残留的水渍，唇角噙着一抹坏笑:“够了亲爱的，今天我不打算射在除你屁股之外的地方。”  
罗恩学他挑眉笑了笑，拉开他的手掌，舌头从手心舔舐到指缝，又越过指缝舔弄凸出的指骨，仿佛在对待那个敏感的部位。  
马尔福在这个位置只能看到罗恩低垂颤动的睫毛以及柔软的舌尖，沾有唾液的皮肤越发酥麻。操！马尔福咒骂到，一把拉起罗恩将他翻转，粗鲁地剥下校服西裤，在黏腻的臀缝中狠狠磨蹭，粗粝的青筋仿佛要擦破后穴脆弱的褶皱，濒临爆发时猛地将小部分龟头插进去，灌入满满的精液。  
罗恩被马尔福的动作弄得长长呻吟了一声，也因为湿腻不堪的下体突然暴露在他眼前而羞耻得浑身发抖。  
马尔福拉起罗恩让他背紧贴自己的胸膛，两只手把着他的膝弯，双腿呈大张姿势。拇指抹了把罗恩剧烈开合的穴口，拉着他的手接住流下的白浊，恶劣地带他就着自己的精液抚弄他挺翘多时的阴茎。  
罗恩感受到马尔福灵活的手指挤压着自己的龟头，时不时抠挖下铃口，顶端裂开的小缝每次都会涌出一些淫液，整根性器黏糊糊的，随着马尔福的上下滑动发出啧啧的水声，终于在一次重重的摩擦下泄了出来。  
罗恩在高潮的余韵中喘息，后穴仍源源不断地流下汁液。罗恩难耐地将屁股挪到马尔福大腿上，小幅度摩擦那处些微粗糙的布料，留下一小块深色的水渍。  
马尔福在他耳边低低哼笑着，伸手按压穴口四周粉色的红肿处，一下子插入两指。被穿刺的感觉让等待已久的壁肉紧紧吸附上来，食之入髓的滋味让罗恩小声祈求他动一动。  
马尔福转动着手指，偶尔在柔嫩的内壁上摸索着，在按压到前列腺位置的地方，罗恩的呻吟更加甜腻。  
抽出手指，马尔福扶着自己的性器挤着穴口那一圈薄肉来回碾压，感受到小穴急不可耐地收缩，才用龟头缓慢地破开紧致的括约肌，来回浅浅戳刺，推进的过程也被控制得极其磨人。罗恩忍不住在心里唾骂着马尔福的恶劣，又感觉后穴饱涨酸涩，全身都止不住地轻颤。  
炽热的性器和湿热的肠壁渐渐融化成一个温度，巨物凸起的青筋紧紧嵌在壁肉里蹭动，柔软湿滑的嫩肉细细啜咬着茎身，让马尔福不禁低喘出声。  
撞击一下比一下深，硕大的龟头狠狠碾压着前列腺，使得撑到极限的穴口噗嗤噗嗤汁液四溢，打湿的耻毛糊作一团，刺激着浅处的穴肉。罗恩发出破碎的呻吟，膝盖渐渐无力，唯一受力物就是马尔福掐着他胯部的手，这使得他不自觉压低腰将臀部抬高。  
更深地方的软肉在甜蜜的厮磨下渐渐破开一条缝，马尔福屡屡顶弄上那道缝口。罗恩在这陌生的快感之下害怕又期待地呼唤Alpha的名字。马尔福压在他背上胡乱吻着，一路舔上他侧躺着的脸，两条舌头在口腔外勾蹭。手上使劲将臀瓣掰开，手指勒出深浅不一的红痕，撞击的力度之大球囊打在臀肉上啪啪作响，然后龟头蓦地调整角度狠狠扣开了壁缝，大半阴茎长驱直入。罗恩痛呼一声，轻微的撕裂感让他扭动想着把异物排出去，然而身后那双手臂紧紧箍着他令他逃不开。不过很快，罗恩重新沉沦在马尔福放缓的节奏里。  
隐子宫的内壁更加松软湿滑，膨胀的龟头成结牢牢卡在了宫口，花心被碾磨而流出的粘液也被堵在里面，像浪一样来回涌动。无论摩擦哪里都会引起一阵愉快的颤栗，从脊椎到下腹都酥麻不已。初经人事的秘处经受不住长时间的折磨，感觉壁肉几乎红肿不堪之后，罗恩喉头溢出一声难耐又快乐的呻吟。  
收紧的软肉痉挛着纠紧敏感的龟头，马尔福微微仰起头叹息，享受在他的Omega体内持续性射精的快感。  
罗恩感觉马尔福的气息就像温水一样，抚摸着每一寸肌肤，舒服得浑身毛孔都打开了冒着热气。  
马尔福撩开罗恩后颈汗湿的头发，啮咬那处薄薄的皮肉，尖利的犬齿猛地刺穿了那脆弱的腺体，信息素铺天盖地地钻入骨髓，融进血液里。罗恩痛苦又甜腻地叫喊出来，被体内一股股的射精弄得半勃的可怜的性器，又完全挺翘起来，并在马尔福温柔抚弄的手掌中再一次吐露出稀薄的白液。  
罗恩疲倦地俯趴在马尔福怀里，享受脊背不轻不重的抚摸以及落在后颈不带情欲的亲吻，温热的气息缱绻在耳根。  
等到情潮又到来时，他们重新纠缠在一起直至一次又一次完全地属于彼此。

08.  
当罗恩带着不属于他的另一种气味出现在庭院里时，本以为会遭受好友一顿大惊小怪的质问，却没想到他们冷静得可怕。  
面对这种态度，罗恩反倒有些束手束脚，他习惯性地坐在那个明显给他留的中间位置，看了看压根不分一点注意力给他的赫敏，再看看眼珠乱瞟明显毫无心思看报纸的哈利，他决定主动承认。  
“老友们，其实这件事说来话长。但我还是站在你们这边的，这点我发誓——等下！不如先告诉我你们怎么知道的？！”罗恩终于察觉到不对劲的地方，直直盯着哈利，不给他企图熟视无睹的缝隙。  
哈利咳了一声放下报纸对上罗恩探究的眼神，不过赫敏先开了口，语气不无担忧:“别以为我们会眼睁睁地看着你一个人去找那恶心的雪貂，然后遍体鳞伤地回来……好吧，虽然事情出了些意外……”  
“嘿，行了行了……”罗恩撇撇嘴收下了赫敏好几记白眼。  
他没想到能有和朋友坦白的一天。这个秘密曾经被他隐瞒十六年之久，最终变得难以启齿，慢慢腐烂在心底。  
现在，他可以毫无顾虑地跟爱的人分享，甚至可以得到他们的谅解，这样的感觉令他不自觉露出笑容来。  
哈利和赫敏对视一眼同时叹了口气。哈利拍了拍好友的肩膀，语气似乎是下了很大的决心:“没关系——好吧，我是说——要知道你是我们最重要的人，我们无法狠心剥夺你的快乐。如果这是你的选择，我们依然相信你。”  
赫敏从宽大的衣袖里掏出什么东西抛给罗恩，罗恩伸手接住，发现是前天他和马尔福遗忘在盥洗室的魔杖。  
“只有这一次，要是他还敢用魔杖指着你，就等着和他的魔杖一起粉身碎骨，我发誓！”  
“呵，韦斯莱，看来你和你的蠢货朋友们处得不错。”  
“够了，马…德拉科，你就不能让我的好心情多维持几秒吗。”罗恩微微蹙起眉望向居高临下的马尔福，不自觉露出两个可爱的眼袋。  
马尔福真是爱死他这个模样了，不顾旁边的视线，俯身吻了吻他，冰凉的唇瓣停留时间足够久。  
罗恩听到好友倒吸了一口冷气，然后是离开弄出的巨大声响，以及渐渐远去的女性好友的怒骂——“该死的，无法相信罗恩怎么能忍受这么令人反胃的味道。”  
庭院中还有几个不太熟识的斯莱特林和格兰芬多，一直在窃窃私语着。  
马尔福不甚在意地起身，餍足地舔了舔薄薄的下唇挑眉看他:“鼹鼠，别露出这个表情。”  
很多时候他并不知道自己做出了什么表情——罗恩的眉毛很淡，所以眉头看起来很小巧，舒展的紧蹙的抑或是耷拉的都会有点无辜而天真的滋味。  
所以当罗恩觉得好笑又抿嘴笑起来时，马尔福重新亲上他，辗转间在唇边低语:“这个表情也不行。”  
“嘿，你能讲讲理吗，毛病真多。”罗恩边搂上他的脖子边回应到。

09.  
尽管避免了弯路，挽回了一些人的死亡，但是和平的愿望难免轧于历史的轭下，于嘎吱粉碎的声音中明白妄图颠覆的渺小与无力。  
马尔福脱离了马尔福家，独自加入了邓布利多军。马尔福对于罗恩的惊讶嗤之以鼻，“你是我的Omega，我可不想让疤头或者泥巴种去保护你。”罗恩心里万分不赞同他的话，要知道他作为傲罗的名声绝对不是靠些小伎俩或者巧如簧舌得来的。但这是他们唯一一次并肩作战，这就够了。  
黑魔法的侵蚀与净化时常让马尔福感到疲惫。而随着伏地魔的活动，他手臂上的黑魔标记不时会发作，疼痛像被炙火烫掉皮肤、噬咬血管般疯狂，从骷髅嘴里爬出的蟒蛇发出恼人的嘶鸣。在难以忍耐的夜晚，他们只能不停地借助性的欢愉来抗衡这持续的痛苦——压抑的低鸣、凌乱的喘息以及极致的交合，用彼此的信息素安抚疯狂叫嚣的心脏。  
不久后作为尾声的战斗打响了。食死徒黑压压的如同雪崩似的满溢，从结界破损处涌进来，身边尽是魔法与躯体接触发生爆炸引起的嗡嗡嘶鸣声。  
罗恩慌张地从楼梯上逆流而行，他必须尽快找到马尔福，无论他在哪，他必须要能看见他。  
还在大厅的时候，马尔福拉住想要去帮哈利的他，对他恶狠狠地吼道:“别人怎么样我不管，但是你必须待在安全的地方。”随即他抬起一只手压住额角，想要稍稍控制内心的慌乱与恐惧，再开口时语气突然变得很轻，诱哄般:“你不要去。”然后罗恩感觉到意识有一瞬间的抽空，清醒时他们已经分开了。  
所幸在格兰芬多塔最底层找到了他们。两个人均带着擦伤，不过这比想象中的好多了。  
马尔福看到罗恩脸色立马变黑，不满意他的忤逆和自作主张。两人为此争吵了起来。  
哈利重重咳了一声以引起注意，对着他们笑了笑:“后面该是我独自面对的战斗了。不管怎样，谢谢你们。”罗恩用力抱了抱哈利。  
和哈利分别后，他们打算回到大厅和其他人汇合。不出几步，一道魔咒从走廊深处打了过来，接着罗恩整个人砸到墙上，被牢牢护在单薄的怀抱中。  
一声压抑的呻吟传到耳膜，罗恩慌乱地转过马尔福的身子，只见他右边肩膀以及整条手臂鲜血淋漓，有些地方皮肉绽裂，触目惊心。  
这么一会儿的时间，那个女人——贝拉特里克斯已经走近，还有几个食死徒守在走廊出口。马尔福挡在她和罗恩中间，始终不让她再靠近一步。  
贝拉特里克斯用古怪的眼色上下打量他们，突然狠狠地掐住马尔福受伤的手臂，一点一点收紧，狞笑到:“德拉科，没想到——你竟然背叛黑魔王，简直愚蠢——”她的手沾满了血甚至流湿了衣袖，这却令她更加兴奋。马尔福仍是一言不发，仿佛这一切与他无关，一声痛呼都不屑给予。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
贝拉特里克斯被这道不可饶恕咒打中胸口，猝不及防摔出去几米远。  
罗恩从马尔福身后走出来，眸子里隐隐烧着怒火，半张脸沉浸在黑暗中，声音冷得像坚冰:“别碰他。”  
其他食死徒看情况不对急忙挥动魔杖，却被快速攻来的几道“昏昏倒地”一一击中，不再动弹。  
贝拉特里克斯趁这个间隙重新爬起，把魔杖像刀子似的往下一砍，一道闪光袭来。几乎同时罗恩念出阿瓦达索命，一条白光与一条绿光在半空中撞击在一起，强大的魔力冲击震得整个空间都在晃动。  
愤怒几乎烧光了罗恩的理智，在他眼前伤害他，即使钻心咒、夺魂咒、索命咒全部施加在一起也无法平息他哪怕一点的怒气。白光重重打在了那女人身上，她的躯体像风干的岩石爆炸开来，碎成无数灰烬消失殆尽。  
罗恩握紧拳头调整自己的呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，回到马尔福身边。  
马尔福定定盯着他，脸色和他的一样苍白，失去血色的嘴唇微微张开，但最终只是用没有受伤的手臂抱住了那个颤栗的身子。

10.  
一切终于尘埃落定。经过多方的援助，霍格沃茨的修葺已经基本完工，甚至为了迎接即将到来的圣诞节，还加以闪亮亮的装饰，大概是希望能早些消除将战争带来的阴影。  
哈利和赫敏接受了韦斯莱夫人的邀请——到洞穴屋一同过节。马尔福自然也不会留在学校，毕竟他是个回家爱好者。  
不过在那之前——罗恩还有些事得告诉他。  
罗恩和哈利、赫敏边走边商量着圣诞节的活动，路过中庭的时候，偏头就看到那个混在一堆绿颜色巫师袍里的人。他双肘搭在石桌上，腰抵着边沿，一只膝盖微曲，用皮鞋尖碾磨地上的石子，不以为意地听周围的人说话，偶尔交流也是一贯得意自傲的做派。  
赫敏拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，瞟了一眼那个方向给他一个微笑：“我和哈利先回休息室了。”罗恩点点头感激好友的善解人意，迈开步子向金发斯莱特林走去。  
出于特殊的羁绊，那个人好像感觉到什么抬眼望向这边，视线瞬息穿透瞳孔直达眼底。其他斯莱特林随着他的动作也注意到了这里，发出一些窸窸窣窣的起哄声。  
马尔福勾起一边唇角与身旁的人说了两句，随即起身走过来，自然地搂上罗恩的腰带近自己，领着他离开。  
西塔的确是个适合小情侣约会的好地方，至少他们每次在这见面都不会被打搅。罗恩拽了拽马尔福的袍子：“德拉科，你还记得我说过结束之后要和你说一件事吗?”  
“当然。”马尔福挑了挑眉示意他说下去。  
“实际上，我——”罗恩吐了一口气，“这么说吧——可能几个月后你会见到一个小马尔福了。”  
空气顿时凝固，罗恩突然惊醒，心脏像悬在弱不禁风的干树枝上，沉重得摇摇欲坠。经历了这么多事，他有些得意忘形了——曾经立场问题太突出，导致家族问题被淡化，当家庭利益与爱情成为主要选项时，不知权衡的天平会倾向哪边。  
“当然，或许是一个小韦斯莱。”极其隐晦，但聪明的马尔福不会听不出其中的意思——罗恩做出让步。  
显然这句话唤回了马尔福的神识，当即皱起眉冷笑：“我怎么可能让我的孩子冠上一个纯血叛徒的姓氏。”  
“嘿，你不能这么说我们家！”罗恩愤愤地反驳，半晌又迟疑地开口：“你会想留下这个孩子？”  
“为什么不？”马尔福似乎对罗恩的怀疑很不满，他从腋下一把抱起罗恩，“是真的重了些。”  
罗恩连忙把手搭在他肩上，看着他，摇了摇头没有说话。  
那人蓝眸里闪耀的细微光芒，动人得仿佛即将破碎，当笑意像波纹从他唇边荡开时，一瞬间全向他的心坎上倾泻了下来。  
马尔福吻了吻罗恩薄薄的眼皮，攥住他的手让他侧坐在自己大腿上，拉开巫师袍和衣服下摆，手心在温热的腹部摩挲，苍白的面颊泛出淡淡的红晕。  
“圣诞节跟我回马尔福家。”  
“不行！我还没有做好准备！”罗恩发出一声惊呼，脸色顿时刷白。可见老马尔福给他留下的印象有多么糟糕。  
马尔福托着他的后脑勺，不断亲吻颈侧柔嫩的皮肤，然后是透出淡淡粉色的耳根。  
“其实，父亲一直想让我去德姆斯特朗，但是母亲不同意，她希望我能离家近点——她很爱我。她也会爱你。”  
温热的话音在耳畔撩拨，仿佛柔软的风迅疾地穿透了他们之间所有的隔阂。  
“因为，我也很爱你。你知道的。”

11.  
“德拉科！你怎么敢！”马尔福家主带着愠怒的面目让罗恩即使想象他穿着滑稽过时的老祖母礼裙也难以放松——或许应该再画个浓妆。  
“我跟你说过——韦斯莱一家都是纯血叛徒！你怎么能跟这些肮脏的货色打交道！”  
“父亲，韦斯莱家虽然穷酸且亲近麻瓜，但他们始终是纯血统巫师家族。”马尔福对卢修斯的畏惧，只会比罗恩多不会少。他知道这些言论势必会伤害罗恩，但是只有这套纯血说辞才能稍稍打动父亲。  
“哼！无论如何——休想！”卢修斯即使有些理亏也依旧独断强权。他露出像看到鼻涕虫一样的表情越过马尔福肩头居高临下地盯着罗恩，轻蔑一笑：“这样低贱的红头发即使有了马尔福家的标记，也全是他的过失，你不需要负责——别忘了你可是个马尔福。”  
马尔福扣住罗恩握紧的拳头，轻轻握了握他的手腕。马尔福鼓起勇气向他父亲说出最后一句该说的话:“父亲，你说过作为马尔福，想要的东西不折手段也要得到。我得到了，他是我的了，无论如何我都不会放手。”然后看向旁边一言不发的纳西莎，轻轻开口：“妈妈，你了解我的——我爱罗恩，也爱着我们还未出生的孩子。”  
纳西莎和卢修斯俱是一愣。纳西莎眼神闪烁着，脸色苍白，沉默了很久。罗恩依稀记得她在摩金夫人长袍店里将他们比作过社会渣滓，无法现象这次她将会使用什么难听的词语来形容他。  
但最终她只是慢慢走向马尔福，伸出手摸了摸他的脸颊。“德拉科，你是我唯一的孩子，但是我却没能为你遭受的伤害做些什么——显然，这位小韦斯莱先生做到了。”另一只手抚上了自己的头发。  
“卢修斯，亲爱的，看在孩子的份上。”  
……  
“梅林啊！你听听那是些什么话，这就是你们马尔福家族所谓的高贵礼仪？！”罗恩低低咒骂，要不是马尔福拉着，他很可能就掏出魔杖以澄清自己也不是那么宽容大度的人。马尔福瞥了他一眼，难得默不作声地任他发泄，带他穿过花圃来到庄园另一边。  
“哇，你房间可真大！”罗恩啧啧赞叹，好奇地打量这个完全能住进他和双胞胎甚至珀西、比尔的空间。紧闭的窗沿两边挂着厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，点缀了很多蔷薇纹样；脚下是深色印花波斯毯，还有雕刻了无数纹样的墙饰跟蒙着厚锦缎的曲脚矮凳。  
但罗恩的注意力很快就被床头柜上的相框所吸引，照片里的马尔福比入学的时候还要稚气——他整理了会西装领口的蝴蝶结，然后昂首抱手，矜骄得意地看向这边。“噢，雪貂，看你这臭屁的模样。”  
马尔福抿嘴发出一声冷笑，将看得入神的罗恩压在柔软的被褥上，避开他的腹部。罗恩惊呼一声:“嘿，德拉科，你不能——我是说现在不行——”  
“放松点，亲爱的——”马尔福亲吻那透出淡淡粉色的脸颊。“我不进去——”压低的后半句话让罗恩耳廓都烧得和发丝一样红。  
……  
相比马尔福家令人痛恨的气氛，韦斯莱家就好太多了，至少罗恩是这么觉得——除了妈妈将对马尔福的怒言双倍加在了自己身上，语气急促得像要断气般——不过只要想象成一封吼叫信一切都还能接受不是吗。  
反观马尔福绝对没有这么自在，不仅要承受亚瑟·韦斯莱时不时欲言又止的目光，还要忍受红发双子一唱一和的挖苦，以及疤头和泥巴种在旁边看好戏的恶心笑容。  
吃完与一大桌子人共享的如坐针毡的的晚餐，马尔福终于能在另一种意义里的地狱中脱身，不幸的是由于家里位置不够，哈利照常和罗恩挤一个房间。马尔福恶狠狠地瞪了一眼在铺床的哈利，充分表达自己赶人的意思，然而哈利不为所动。  
老旧肮脏的壁炉，简陋破旧的家具，吱呀作响的木板楼梯，无一不在显示马尔福的格格不入。唯一让他满意的大概只有大厅那副挂钟了——最好能单独把罗恩的把刻度盘改成家里、和马尔福约会以及床上。  
当两个人挤在小小的被窝里时，马尔福心情已经不算太坏，罗恩嘴里留兰香牙膏的味道让他喜欢，罗恩发丝的味道同样让他着迷。  
没有什么比这更美好了不是吗。

—END—

番外1. Beginning  
他们的故事由“红头发和旧长袍，韦斯莱家的人……”开场，的确不太令人愉快。  
一年级的时候大家都涉世未深，内心懵懂得很，那会儿小罗恩并不会把恶言恶语放在心上，毕竟比起吃和考试，这些太排不上位置了。而他们的交流寥寥无几，多半是因为罗恩不接茬，懒得回应就受着了。  
二年级的时候小罗恩长开了，也有了一些轻微的脾性。马尔福发现如果是刻意挑衅他的好友，他会立马站出来跳脚主动反击。莫名的成就感重新勾起了马尔福低劣的兴致，乐此不疲地逗着罗恩就像逗着罗恩那只笨到家的猫头鹰。  
三年级的时候很多人开始性别分化。罗恩是迟了点——在同年级中或许不止一点。但是这没让他产生太大的烦恼。  
赫敏照常在图书馆里埋头苦读，而哈利抱着一张合照闷在寝室，罗恩只好一个人跑到大湖边的草地享受暖烘烘的日照。不知道是不是错觉，今天的阳光特别大。  
耳边传来一阵嘈杂的脚步声，罗恩睁开一条缝半眯着眼看向来人。马尔福穿着魁地奇的衣服，身后跟着克拉布和高尔，再不远处几个斯莱特林选手等在那儿。  
马尔福半俯身在他脸上投下一片阴影，罗恩蒙蒙瞳瞳的视野中尽是马尔福训练完微微汗湿的鬓角和脖子，鼻子嗅到了一股薄荷木的味道。  
“我瞧瞧，一只又懒又蠢的鼬鼠躺在地上打呼。”  
罗恩皱眉张了张嘴，却发觉喉咙一阵干涸，额头热得不停冒汗，马尔福讥讽的话语弄得他天旋地转。  
“等等，这是什么味道？”马尔福狐疑地打量了他一眼，有些不可置信地深深吸了一口气。  
“嘿，这小子在分化——他妈的他是个Omega。”高尔的声音拔高透露出一丝兴奋，上前几步。  
罗恩觉得胃里一阵痉挛，下意识狠狠往他脸上揍了一拳，鼻血立马汹涌而出。高尔和克拉布气冲冲地还手，却被马尔福拦了下来，并命令他们赶紧滚开一个字都不要说。迫于马尔福的气势，他们只得愤愤走开。  
心跳越来越急促，甚至连带着耳膜都在鼓动。看着走近的马尔福，罗恩谨慎地后退了几步，然而打出去的拳头还没碰到就被轻易地拉下。  
“鼹鼠，你现在能依靠的只有我。你最好别在指望肮脏的泥巴种会过来找你或者我会去通知那个丑陋的烂疤头。”马尔福冷冷一笑，却在瞥到其他队友渐渐靠近后，不由自主低低咒骂了声。  
“该死的！”马尔福粗鲁地扯下自己深绿色的训练长袍，裹住罗恩，让他靠在自己身上。散发出的信息素让其他人不满地抱怨，僵持了会最终还是悻悻离开了。  
罗恩本来还在挣扎，被马尔福满满的味道笼罩后，体内叫嚣的冲动缓和了不少。罗恩抓着绿色长袍边缘偷偷把鼻子埋进去。  
马尔福撩开他的额发，抹了把他汗湿的后颈，强迫自己从那发出香味的地方转移视线。“见鬼，你闻起来就像迷情剂的味道！这样我们根本走不到庞弗雷夫人那儿。”实际上，马尔福多少也受到了影响。  
唇上传来柔软而湿润的触感——马尔福低头寻到罗恩微张的嘴唇，纠缠他的舌头，卷吸着舌根分泌的唾液，进退间发出黏腻的水声。  
罗恩膝盖有些发软，不得不搭上马尔福的肩头勉强站立。后颈被握住，迫使他大幅度扬起头承受凌乱的亲吻以及更多含有对方信息素的唾液，喉咙深处漫出几个模糊的音节。  
有了暂时的标记，罗恩的味道大部分被马尔福的所掩盖。然而被马尔福半扶半抱地走在近道时，罗恩依旧觉得心如死灰。  
“嘿，能帮我把帽子带上吗？我不想被看到和一个马尔福在一起。”  
“你要求太多了韦斯莱！我更不想被看到和个红头发的货色搞在一起。”马尔福咬牙切齿反驳到，顺便拉上了那顶绿色连衣帽。  
……  
“感谢梅林，你是个幸运的孩子。”庞弗雷夫人一边服侍着罗恩躺下，一边拿出一瓶深色的药水给他喝下。  
困意很快袭来，再清醒时发现马尔福还坐在对面的病床上。罗恩一时摸不准这个金发斯莱特林的想法。“你……”  
马尔福起身打断了他的话，微微昂起头露出姣好的下颌线:“别想了，我只是在透透气，我可不想带着你的味道到处走。”最后还为了使自己的说辞更具说服力，刻意补充了句“这实在令我恶心！”  
罗恩撇了撇嘴角，不可置否。马尔福居高临下的角度能很清楚地看到罗恩低垂的睫毛，和余晖融合一般的金色，还有半掩的蓝色风铃草颜色的眼睛，摇曳着点点亮光。  
马尔福简直怀疑自己是不是被喝下了爱情魔药，鬼使神差地又俯身亲上了他的嘴角，含着下唇吮吸，鼻头抵在脸上磨蹭，动作十分亲密。罗恩阖上了眼，不停颤动的金色睫毛令人更加心动。  
……  
第二天回到休息室后，哈利和赫敏心有余悸地表示自己以后无论去哪儿都要捎上他。不过罗恩苦苦解释自己的拳头并没有分化成枕头，完全不需要过分担心。  
这点插曲在他们之间好像没有引起太大的波澜，冷言冷语、争吵打架一如既往，更别说有什么亲密举动。但细想又觉得有些不一样，比如——  
在大礼堂就餐，马尔福进来总会放慢脚步,像赏鉴什么似的踱着。偶尔对上视线，他则会舔舔下唇露出意味不明的笑容。  
魔法史学课上瞌睡总会被飞来的小纸团打断，无非是些自己的头发着火然后惊慌失措出糗或者是断掉的魔杖把自己反噬不断吐出鼻涕虫的幼稚简笔画。生气地瞪向他时，他又会抬抬下巴露出特别得意的神情。  
魔药学课上同桌，马尔福也不再尽是挖苦看他吃瘪，偶尔会搭把手。这可是三个学年里他这门课程唯一一次上过E(良)，要知道在斯内普的针对下连哈利也才刚及格。  
但是一段时间之后，罗恩发现很多事情感觉不太对了。马尔福是个优秀的Alpha这点毋容置疑，漂亮的浅金色头发，灰色的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁，削薄的嘴唇，优雅端庄的仪态，除了他的性格——当然比起一年级时候收敛了些，偶尔还能体现教养这些词，围着他转的Omega委实不在少数。  
以前不关注无所谓，但是现在这些场景总是令他心烦意乱。  
罗恩将装有那件绿色长袍的盒子压在了行李最底层，不再愿意搭理马尔福，时间就像回到了原点。马尔福也不是那种总是喜欢自讨没趣的人——至少在对待罗恩的事情上。一来二去两个人莫名其妙冷战起来——只针对罗恩，对哈利和赫敏的辱骂反而变本加厉。  
霍格莫德日提不起罗恩的兴致，没了能一起抱怨的哈利，更不想陪赫敏或者金妮在粉色的店里闲逛。唯一能让自己稍稍开心的地方只有蜂蜜公爵糖果店了。然而这学期因为弄坏了爸爸的飞车克扣了不少零花钱，出来前还被双胞胎哥哥连哄带抢地拿走了仅剩的几枚银西可，原本可以买一盒比比多味豆、三只巧克力蛙和十个奶油冻巧克力球，现在连块夹心糖都舍不得买了。这让罗恩的心情更加郁闷。  
罗恩百无聊赖地在离村子不远的广场晃荡，与热闹的村子相比这边就显得异常冷清。罗恩嚼着最便宜的奶油薄荷糖——奶油和甜味在胃里活蹦乱跳，心情却不美妙。特别是回想起前天帕金森故作姿态地蹭着那人的手臂，说着什么趣事，惹得他以及他的混蛋朋友一通怪笑。  
讨厌的事总是避之不及，讨厌的人亦然。马尔福阴魂不散地从村落走过来，直到站立在他面前。  
罗恩盯着他不发一言，马尔福不是个好脾气的人，长时间的视而不见消磨完了他少得可怜的耐心。  
“我真是不知道你那愚蠢的脑子里到底在想些什么。”  
“想着你有多恶心。”  
罗恩敢保证，马尔福现在完全是怒火中烧的状态。他的右脸传来一阵疼痛，很快很重，他咬牙狠狠回了一拳。  
“来呀，臭雪貂，没了跟班你就是个窝囊废！娇生惯养的毒蛇！”  
马尔福脸色阴郁，冰冷的目光扼住罗恩的咽喉。“你怎么敢这么跟我说话，穷鬼。”  
马尔福逼近罗恩箍紧他不让他动弹，想要粗鲁地咬破他的嘴唇吮吸流出的血，又挣扎着停下动作觉得不应该这么轻易放过他。舌尖换了个位置，舔弄上他的眼缝，不停翻戳他的眼皮，直至生理性泪水顺着红透的眼眶流出。  
罗恩这幅样子稍稍取悦了马尔福，再想说什么的时候帕金森的声音从背后传了过来。罗恩揉着酸涩的眼睛，妒火烧干了他的脑髓，愤怒得无以复加，冲马尔福狠狠骂了句“做你的浪漫多情种去吧”。  
马尔福不耐烦地避开帕金森的触碰，连借口都不愿费心编造，恶声恶气地赶走了她——因为他突然确定了一件事——罗恩和他冷战的理由。  
马尔福拉开罗恩的手，轻柔地替他擦去眼泪，抱紧他因为自己反复无常的情绪不自觉发抖的身子。他侧了个角度避开两人受伤的唇角，舌头撬开齿列，纠缠舌尖，温柔舔犊內颚破皮的伤口。直到彼此间稀薄的空气消耗殆尽，才缓缓分开。  
罗恩的怒气瞬间熄成一串小火苗，干净的薄荷木香钻进食道，在胃里混合着奶油翻滚。  
马尔福眉梢一挑。“我以为我们算是在交往了。”  
“你没有说过！从没有！不对，你根本没问过我的意愿！”罗恩瞪大眼睛。  
马尔福耸了耸肩看他，挑眉:“这很显然。两件事都是。”  
……  
结束了高级魔药学课程，马尔福很容易就在西塔找到坐在窗台上小憩的罗恩。  
罗恩解开了禁锢脖子的纽扣，领带随意挂在领口，衬衣下摆也没有很安分地塞进西裤里，一副心如死灰的样子。显而易见他刚结束的麻瓜研究考试给他那简单的脑子带来了多大的冲击。  
马尔福并没有不趁人之危的自觉，随性咬上那片裸露的肌肤，微微刺痛的感觉让罗恩醒了过来。  
罗恩不满地推开马尔福，又倾身在马尔福脖颈处闻了闻，纯粹不掺杂其他味道的气息让他无意识地用唇瓣蹭了蹭。  
“说真的，马尔福，直接点，你到底有几个Omega？”  
“我不喜欢随便在别人身上留下自己的气味。那是发情的狗才会做的举动。”  
马尔福冷笑了下，半眯着的眼睛透露出一丝危险的意味，手从罗恩的裤管一路向上游走，在滑腻的大腿处狠狠掐了下惹得他痛呼一声。  
“你只要知道，我的答案会让你足够满意。”  
……  
他们的故事从马尔福与韦斯莱开始，又在马尔福与韦斯莱结束。或许这一次，终于能在德拉科与罗恩结束。

番外2. Ending  
我叫科瑞特①·马尔福，也是科瑞特·韦斯莱。  
我大部分长得像父亲，只有眼睛和爸爸一样是蓝色的。爷爷曾经说幸好我头发是金色的——他绝不会让第二个红头发进入马尔福庄园。但是奶奶说他只是吓唬我而已。  
爷爷经常板着脸，脾气很凶，连父亲都害怕他。我知道的，他不喜欢爸爸，每次家庭聚餐气氛都很僵。我会主动去向他要求一个拥抱，当他愿意让我坐在他怀里并且玩他的头发时，事情就不会往糟糕的方向发展了。  
爸爸家很挤，但是很热闹。外公说我是“经历过战争的幸运小子”，我常常在他收集麻瓜物品的房间里玩的不亦乐乎，他显然很赞同我的这个爱好。外婆每年都会给我织印有K字母的红色毛衣。爸爸说我应该从R里面取名，这样就能把他所有的毛衣都给我了——父亲对此嗤之以鼻。  
我最喜欢到舅舅的笑话商店乱逛，那里有刺激的嗖嗖一嘭烟火、怪异滑稽的肥舌太妃糖、可以喷火的黑色胡椒小顽童——但是爸爸说过要远离舅舅，两个都是，不然很可能我的玩具熊会突然变成可怕的蜘蛛。  
父亲是魔法部国际魔法合作司现任司长，爸爸是一名傲罗。父亲一直想调职到傲罗办公室，但是哈利叔叔不肯让步。  
父亲曾经极力反对爸爸当傲罗。他们一度争吵了好几个月。再好几个月后，我有了一个弟弟，爸爸也通过了傲罗考试。  
但是在我八岁的时候他们又为此大吵了一架，这次连哈利叔叔和赫敏阿姨都愿意出面劝解了——虽然没有成功。  
因为爸爸在万圣节前去了苏丹狩猎食死徒，然后失踪了整整三个月。再见到爸爸的时候他浑身是伤躺在病床上，据说是途中出了点意外，遇上了一只默默然。  
父亲没有像往常一样大声责骂爸爸，或者是让他伤得更重。那段时间父亲几乎天天守着爸爸，但是一句话都不跟爸爸说，要不是父亲会在爸爸睡着的时候搂着他，拍着他的背让他放松因为疼痛而皱紧的眉头，亲吻他溢出难耐呻吟的嘴角——我会以为他们就这样分开了。  
爸爸放软了口气想要和解，但是父亲依旧沉默得可怕。僵持了很久，我听见爸爸崩溃地吼了一句。  
父亲不像爷爷，虽然有时候他很严厉，但是对我总会笑着，我从来没有听过父亲那样的语气，冷得让心脏寒颤。  
“我无法接受你受伤，而你却让我独自等待你的再一次失踪甚至死亡——你觉得谁更恶毒，韦斯莱。”  
……  
最后发生了什么我不得而知，因为之后他们在房间施了锁门咒和隔音咒。然后爸爸辞去了傲罗的工作，当了舅舅笑话商店的店长。不得不说父亲态度简直和之前判若两人，眉梢之间的喜悦掩饰都掩饰不了，还能和哈利叔叔赫敏阿姨心平气和地喝下午茶。  
哈利叔叔责怪爸爸太容易妥协，被父亲吃得死死的。爸爸像陷入了很久远的回忆，半晌露出一个有些悲伤的微笑——“我不能再留下他一个人。”  
总之这件事有了个圆满的结局，也让我知道了父亲要和爸爸分开——那完全是无稽之谈。  
我的弟弟叫莱尼斯②·马尔福，当然称呼为莱尼斯·韦斯莱也可以。他的眼睛像父亲，但是和爸爸一样有着一头红发丝。爷爷说过绝不待见第二个红头发果然是骗人的。虽然爷爷明面上表现出对弟弟很不满意，但是我看见过他在奶奶出门后偷偷逗弟弟玩哄他睡觉。  
弟弟有些迟钝，像爸爸——这是父亲说的。弟弟不太规矩，喜欢用手抓着蛋糕吃，总是把自己弄得脏兮兮的，完全没有一个马尔福应有的天性——这是爷爷说的。但是其实弟弟很乖巧，特别讨人喜欢，会一直黏在我屁股后面软软地要抱抱。  
唉——当我去霍格沃茨上学的时候我想过把他装进行李箱一起带过去，然后父亲送了我一只红毛宠物鼬鼠，让我用弟弟的昵称取名，就当他还陪在我身边。爸爸也不甘示弱，送给哭闹不停的弟弟一只铂金色的雪貂玩偶，说这是哥哥。  
我那愚蠢又可爱的弟弟竟然真的相信了——梅林的胡子！我迟早要烧点那玩意！

—END—

名字取自:  
①巨爵座（Crateris):由托勒密最早命名的48个星座之一。它的形象是一只巨大的放在长蛇座背上的杯子。  
②小狮座（Leonis Minoris）：由海维留斯于1660年命名。


End file.
